lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Estermont
House Estermont is a large Vandal House that makes its home within the town of Drinlin west of Stormwind and inside the Kingdom Of Lucerne. House Estermont has been located in the regions of Stormwind since the years that they followed House Starke away from the civil war in Karhold, thus making them the longer serving vassal of House Starke over House Baratheon, and House Ambry. They themselves as a house are the sworn house of House Baratheon thus still maintaining their relationship with House Starke. House Estermont was a small family that followed their masters when the Great Migration caused most Vandals to flee southward away from the incoming Andals. They would finally settle in Karhold under a new master in the form of House Starke of whome took the leadership of House Estermont under their wing. House Estermont would suffer a split in their household following the death of the patriarch of the time when his will was released and his younger son was made the new leader over his oldest son. Eventually this would boil down into the creation of House Termont as a splinter to House Estermont and the murder of Eldon Estermont by his brother Galen Estermont. History Early History House Estermont was a small family that followed their masters when the Great Migration caused most Vandals to flee southward away from the incoming Andals. They would finally settle in Karhold under a new master in the form of House Starke of whome took the leadership of House Estermont under their wing. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Noteable Members Family Members *Jandred Estermont. Died of an infection **Eldan Estermont. Died of Old Age ***Eldon Estermont. Died after he was poisoned by his brother ****Krayden Estermont *****Aemon Estermont ******Mellisa Estermont *******Gregory Estermont ********Tyra Estermont (Tyra Poinler) *********Edmund Estermont *******Aleyn Estermont ********Davin Estermont (Davin Plaup) *********Tavin Estermont *******Adelinde Estermont ********Trevor Baratheon *********Leiben Snow *********Abelharde Snow *****Nadine Estermont ******Mathew Estermont *******Edward Estermont *******Caryl Estermont *****Eldon Estermont II. ***Lomas Estermont. Died of sickness ****Yulia Estermont *****Andrew Estermont ******Arriella Estermont *******Hektor Estermont *******Mary Estermont *****Galen Estermont ******Susan Termont *******Fladen Termont *******Hadlen Termont *******Maria Termont *******Laura Termont ***Cassana Estermont (See House Strong Branch) House Strong Branch *Cassana Estermont **Deny Strong. Died during an argument with Baron Wistens. ***Deny Strong II. ****Robert Strong *****Jordan Greener ******Mya Strong *******Meagen Strong ********Gendry Strong ********Bardin Strong ****Stannis Strong *****Selsey Strong ******Shireen Strong ****Katelyn Strong. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall *****Jackson Strong ******Kyle Strong. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall ******Heather Strong. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall ******Zooey Strong ****Renley Strong ***Nadine Strong. Died of Old Age ****John Leona. Died of Old Age *****Martin Leona *****Frenley Leona. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall *****Sonja Leona ***Steffon Strong. Killed during the Siege of Harrenhall ****Nicole Strong. Killed during the Siege of Harrenhall *****Orys Strong. Now loyal to House Seaworth following the death of Heer Strong. *****Heer Strong. Killed by Renley Strong Other Noteables Banner Houses House Termont See Also : House Termont House Termont is a small Vandal banner house that operates out of the Kingdom of Lucerne city of Lucerne Hold. House Termont was formed when Eldrad Estermont's brother changed his name to Termont and formed his own small house, though he became a banner house of House Estermont thus keeping the connection but giving himself more independance. Technically Galen's wife Susan is the Patriarch of House Termont but in actuality he is the overall leader and uses her as a proxy to control the house until his son Fladen becomes the new leader. House Termont was originally founded by Galen Termont of whome was bitter about the fact that his younger brother Eldrad was given control over House Estermont over him. With the bitterness clouding his entire life he broke from the house and founded his own knightly house at first which he built using wealth he had been left during the deviding of his fathers wealth. This growth was fashioned and eventually Edrad saw a threat and brought his brother to the table for negotiations, where Eldrad used his physically superior presence to indimidate his younger brother into agreeing to become a banner house. Following this Galen's wife put the idea in Galen's head that he had been utterly embaressed and that everyone was insulting him behind his back over what his brother had done to him. As this went on and on he became so bitter towards his brother that he eventually killed his brother by bribing his tester servent and having him poisoned. Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Sworn House of House Baratheon